The present invention relates to a motor.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H06-311708 describes an example of a motor that includes a choke coil for the prevention of noise.
The choke coil of the motor as described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H06-311708 has two connecting portions. One of the connecting portions connects with a pig tail, which is connected with a power supplying brush. The other one of the connecting portions connects with a lead wire. The power supplying brush is held by a brush holding portion arranged at a brush holder. The brush holder is arranged to close an opening portion of a cylindrical yoke housing, which has a bottom. The other one of the connecting portions, which connects with a lead wire extends toward the brush holder.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H06-311708 describes an example of fixing the choke coil to the brush holder though a magnetic body. In this example, the choke coil is attached to the magnetic body, which is fixed to the brush holder. One of the connecting portions of the choke coil is fixed with the brush holder by adhesion. The other one of the connecting portions of the choke coil is swaged with the pig tail by a fixing member fixed with the brush holder. The other one of the connecting portions of the choke coil is connected with the pig tail.
However, when one of the connecting portions of the choke coil is connected with the pig tail and the other one of the connecting portions of the choke coil is connected with the lead wire as described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H06-311708, setting the position of the choke coil is likely to be difficult since the pig tail and the lead wire are both flexible members that are likely bent. Accordingly, the choke coil may vibrate at the time of when the motor operates. This may results in the displacement of the choke coil inside the motor. When the choke coil displaces, loads apples to each of the connection between one of the connecting portion of the choke coil and the pig tail and the connection between the other one of the connecting portion of the choke coil and the lead wire. This may results in the connection failure in each connection. In this case, a component dedicated to hold the choke coil may be arranged in the interior of the motor. This would increase the number of components and increase assembling steps.
In addition, as described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H06-311708, when the other one of the connecting portion of the choke coil is connected with the pig tail using a fixing member, which is fixed with the brush holder, the other one of the connecting portion of the choke coil is not likely displaced in the interior of the motor since the fixing member supports the other one of the connecting portion of the choke coil. However, since this configuration requires the fixing member, which is dedicated to connect the other one of the connecting portion of the choke coil with the pig tail, the number of components is increased. In addition, since this configuration requires the step of connecting the other one of the connecting portion of the choke coil with the pig tail using the fixing member and a step of fixing the fixing member to the brush holder, the number of the steps of assembling is increased.